Jetania
Jetania or the Republic of Jetania is a country in Europe, located to the south west of the United Kingdom, and the west of Spain. History Before World War 2, Jetania was known as Ghost Island, as the island was never explored, and rumours spread in the 1930s that those who explored the island would die, though this rumour was squashed around 1939. It is unknown how long the island had been around for, or when the rumour was first to spread. During World War 2, the island was used as a shelter for the Brits and Spanish. After World War 2 ended, most of the residents of Ghost Island fled back to their country. However, around 30 people stayed on the island to start a new life. The word Jetania was first coined in January 1946. As of 2017, only six of the 30+ original residents are still alive, one of those being Derrick Harlock, the first and only President in Jetanie history. Kuboia Kuboia is a sub-region of Jetania, located in the north west of the country. Kuboia was originally the area that poor citizens would resident, though this has been severed. From 1946 to 1998, the President of Kuboia was Trevor Reef until the country was taken over by Xiam Housin and his organisation, De 'Capolai from 1998 to 2003. Since 2003, Harlock's son, Bruce Harlock, has been the president of Kuboia. School system Each school year starts at either the end of August or the beginning of September, and ends at the end of June. Each year follows as shown: * Approach 1; general age 3 or 4 * Approach 2; general age 4 or 5 * Approach 3; general age 5 or 6 * Minor 1; general age 6 or 7 * Minor 2; general age 7 or 8 * Minor 3; general age 8 or 9 * Minor 4; general age 9 or 10 * Minor 5; general age 10 or 11 * Minor 6; general age 11 or 12 * Major 1; general age 12 or 13 * Major 2; general age 13 or 14 * Major 3; general age 14 or 15 * Major 4; general age 15 or 16 * Major 5; general age 16 or 17 * Major 6; general age 17 or 18 Prelims are sat from Major 3, whilst exams are sat from Major 5. Prelims run during December, often for the entire term before the holidays. Timetables for those in Major 3 and higher stop at the end of May; Major 3 and Major 4 pupils are given work experience for two weeks, whilst Major 5 and Major 6 pupils sot exams. Major 5 and Major 6 are optional years, and students can legitimately leave school at the end of Major 4. Regardless of each pupil's fate, they receive the rest of the term off. Trivia * In Jetania, the marriage age is 16, whilst in Kuboia, the marriage age is 13. * In Jetania, the drinking age is 16. There is not a drinking age in Kuboia. * The driving age is 18. Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Jetania Category:Countries in Europe Category:Fictional countries in Europe Category:Europe